Dont You Die On Me Kagome I'm Comin!
by inukaglove4ever
Summary: what happens when kagome is not careful. And how is hojo surprisingly in the sengoku jidai! find out and read
1. Chapter 1

( Don't own inuyasha. * looks at lawyer's in the back of room smiles nervously nd chuckles*)

(Key: Hojo's thought's underlined.  kagome's thought's _italics. _inuyasha's thought's _**bold italics**_.)

Everything was in a blur one minute the semi-normal fifteen year old kagome higurashi was walking to school when she saw her friends across the street and she ran over. Sadly she forgot to look both ways and failed to notice the car coming strait down the road and was going at least 50 miles per hour. *SCREECH* *CRASH*. Screams, panic it was a mess everyone making their way to the fifteen year old who was lying on her back with a big shard of glass sticking out at her stomach from the cars windshield.

Pain. That's all poor kagome could feel, she could hear the sirens and people screaming and calling out for her not to mention the boy hojo who at the moment was hovering over her in a sad excuse to get her to stay conscious, so instead of looking at that whelp and listen to his voice that probably never went into puberty yet she did the only thing she could think of. She grasped a non-sharp end of the glass protruding from her stomach and slowly inched it out, A few times she whimpered but she held strong. But not soon after she started to get the glass out she heard the voice of the man that she grew to love.

" Kagome! What happened! Are you okay!?" Exclaimed inuyasha who was quite stunned and shocked that kagome had whatever was in her stomach and it was obviously causing her pain.

" Inu... Yasha You came I'm sorry that i always cause you so much worry..." Kagome said as her voice trailed off indicating that she was losing consciousness.

" KAGOME DON'T YOU LEAVE YA HEAR YOU'RE GONNA BE OKAY!" Yelled inuyasha as he tried to keep the girl that he has come to love from closing her eye's, **_' I got to help her she can't die i_**_**... i... i love her she taught me how to be kinder how to cry for others all of the things that mother taught me pretty much went to the back of my mind and i never really thought about it i taught myself how to not care and kagome taught me the**_ **_opposite_****.****'**Thought inuyasha as he looked at how bad kagome's condition was.

To inuyasha's relief she kept her eye's open but she also did something that he didn't expect, she put her arm's behind her and pushed up, inched her legs closer to her and hoisted herself up.

Now inuyasha was not goin' to let kagome get up on her own let alone at all.

" Kagome what the HELL do you think your doin'!" Yelled inuyasha who was not angry or pissed off but rather worried and apprehensive about her getting up after all she did take quite a blow.

" What do you think I'm doing back to kaede to ask her to help me!" Screamed kagome before she whimpered from to much exertion.

" See you're in no condition to go anywhere!" Yelled inuyasha as he tried to reason with her.

" Watch me 'cause I'm going where I want to go and I'm going to kaede." Said kagome with that tone in her voice that meant she was not going to change her mind people could make her walk around in hell and she wouldn't change her mind.

" Fine at least let me carry you there in the least if you wont listen 'cause I'm only tryin' to help, Just so ya know I'm not mad but i am worried." Said inuyasha rather dejectedly while his head was down, his bangs shielding his eye's from her and the world.

_' Wow i feel horrible he was only concerned and worried about me and there i go hurting his feelings I'm such a bad person i need to fix this so he doesn't hate me for lashing out and i know that it wasn't his fault.'_ Thought kagome as she tried to think up a way to apologize for all she caused him to go through.

" I'm so sorry i really should be more considerate and grateful that you get so worried about clumsy old me." Said kagome as she touched her hand to his face seeing as that was all that she could do at the time.

Inuyasha looked into her eye's for sincerity and the truth, When he found what he was looking for he was relived.

" I really should not have lashed out at you like that I'm truly so sorry will you please forgive me inuyasha?" Asked kagome with a small trace of hope laced into her voice truth be told it was adorable.

Meanwhile the stupid naive hojo whom thought that kagome loves him was dumbstruck and bewildered at the scene.

' What is kagome doing she shouldn't even be up. And who is the guy that's talking to her I'll find out plus why does he have such long white hair he isn't old he looks no more than seventeen.' Thought hojo as he watched the scene play out.

' Alright I'll follow them where they go to find out more so i have to sneak but he looks pretty dangerous i don't want kagome to get hurt.'  Thought hojo as he concocted a plan.

So as the dynamic duo namely kagome and inuyasha left mind inuyasha supporting kagome mind you hojo followed from the shadows and they soon got to the shrine and into the well house as kagome and inuyasha went through the well hojo soon followed behind them and managed to get to the sengoku jidai.


	2. Oh No! Double Trouble!

( Still don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns all characters.)

'Alright I'll follow them and make sure he doesn't hurt her I don't trust him he looks to dangerous for a seventeen year old the moment they leave I follow from the shadows.' Thought the idiot who didn't know who or what he was dealing with.

Outside of Hojo ville Kagome and Inuyasha were already making their way to the well and so came Hojo from the darkness of the shadows.

' What are they doing next to the well? Shouldn't he be taking her to the hospital? 'Questioned the moron as he approached the well and jumped down while the magic lights were still around.

As the duo made their way to 'The Old Hag's hut' as Inuyasha calls her they all heard the pissed off cry of the demon slayer Sango.

"Miroku stop doing that you fricking pervert!" Yelled Sango.

" But Lady Sango I was just cleaning off you're kimono. I meant you no bad intentions." Said the lecher.

" 'No bad intention's' my ass!" Retorted Sango.

" Oi! Miroku when will you stop doing that?!" Yelled Inuyasha to the perv.

" Yea I mean were not really surprised that you would do something like this but seriously Miroku we thought even a little higher than that of you." Said Kagome.

" Ahhhhhhhhh! Miroku you stupid lech!" Yelled Kagome as she was groped.

" Kagome what did he do?!" Asked/Yelled Inuyasha.

"What else would a pervert do?! What do YOU think he did to me?!" Yelled Kagome as she picked up Sango's Hiraikotsu.

" Whoa I didn't think Kagome could pick up Hiraikotsu..." Said Sango, who was surprised at her 'sisters' strength.

" What else would he do so close to me it's obvious that he would do the same thing he does to Sango." Said a disturbed Kagome, but then Kagome whimpered from the pain of her injury.

" Higurashi?" Asked 'The Idiot', namely Hojo.

" H-Hojo? What are you doing here?" Asked Kagome.

" Higurashi shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Asked Moron. **( A/N: My new nickname for hojo... lol.)**

" Hey Kagome whose that?" Shippo asked so cutely she had to squeal.

" Higurashi what is that?" Asked Idiot, while pointing at Shippo. **( A/N: Another of my nicknames for hojo.)**

" Hojo don't you mean WHO is that?" Inquired Kagome.

*Grope..*

" LECHEROUS MONK!" Yelled both girls as they were groped, until Kagome whimpered again signaling Inuyasha to get her to Kaede now.

" Miroku don't touch her again she's injured!" Yelled Inuyasha at the stupid monk.

" Please forgive me Inuyasha I did not know that Lady Kagome was injured." Said the monk as he was pummeled by Sango AND Inuyasha.

" Wait Kagome is injured?" Asked Sango.

Only now did the group take notice of her injury and then kicked into medical mode and went to get her to Kaede's hut.

So as Kaede took care of Kagome's injury Sango chose to ask how she got injured in the first place.

" Look I don't know all I know is that when I came to get her I smelt her blood from miles away so I ran for her while tracking her scent, and I found her on the ground bleeding with something big and sharp sticking out of her stomach." Explained Inuyasha.

" Uh excuse me but I think I can tell you how Higurashi ended up like this..." Said a weak hojo.

" Well don't just stand there gawking and start talking." Yelled Sango. **(A/N: Opps I rhymed again... lol)**

" AHHH! Kaede that HURT'S!" Yelled out Kagome, as Kaede treated her wounds and tried to push the glass out of the poor girl's stomach.

By that one outburst from Kagome one inu-hanyou and one idiot were standing up and went to the hut, but Inuyasha put Hojo out.

" Inuyasha Kagome has lost too much blood she need's blood now." Said Kaede.

" As long as she's alive and safe that's all I need." Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took his wrist along with the knife that Kaede provided and made a deep slash.

" Good now please drip your blood over Kagome's wound and pray that she accepts the blood." Said Kaede.

As he did so the wound started to close up, but along with that Kagome started to pulse and she grew fangs, claws, and dog ears.

Minute's passed before the wound finally closed up all the way and Kagome groaned as she became one with the waking world.

" Huh? I'm all healed how is that?" Asked Kagome before she opened her eye's to the rest of the world to see, which were a honey-brown color that was breath taking.

" Kagome are you okay? Should you be up?" Asked Sango.

" I'm better than okay I feel better than I have in ages!" Exclaimed Kagome.

" Higurashi? What happened to you?" Asked Moron.

" Kagome you look beautiful.." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome was confused at what hojo asked but blushed to what Inuyasha said.

**(TBC!)**


End file.
